Devices for collecting data on a growing condition of plants in a farm field for growing the plants such as crops have conventionally been proposed (for example, Patent Document 1). A manager of the farm field or the like plans the amount of fertilizer to be supplied to the farm field through spraying or the like, based on the data on the growing condition in the farm field.